Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Since when did Break laugh like that? Oh and since when did Gilbert cared?


**MERRY CHRISTMAS KyoXSakiFan!**

Haha this is my present for her since she _'encouraged'_ me to make it. At first, I didn't want to because of the really lame plot but I was able to add something in there that seems... umm good in a sense? I also made her a video of Break/Gilbert since it** is** her favorite couple. I hope you like it girl~ :33

* * *

"Shut up, ugly sea-weed head!"

"Make me, stupid rabbit!"

Both glared intensely at each other with Oz standing at the side, watching helplessly at the sidelines. This all began when Alice wanted meat for dinner and Gilbert flat out said no. Oz, being the peacemaker that he was, tried to make a compromise between the two bickering 'children' but Alice and her never ending hole called her stomach, decided that he, as her _manservant,_ should listen to him and worry not about the stupid seaweed head (referring to Gilbert).

"I want meat, you damn son of a--"

"Watch you language, miss~" Break interfered.

"Shut up clown!" Alice shouted back.

"How mean!" Break cried, tears slipping past his eyes as if it really hurt.

Gilbert growled. He knew that Break interfering would just make everything worst, not to mention increase the headache he already had because of _Miss. Arrogant_ there. He rubbed his temples, sighing exhaustingly at the lack of sleep he was going to get. He looked up and saw Alice already attacking Break with words, since she couldn't do anything in her current position. Alice snapped an apple from the table and took a ferocious bite from it.

"Fine, whatever. But I better have meat tomorrow morning," And with that, she left the room.

"Ah! Wait, Miss. Alice!" Sharon ran after her.

Oz sighed. "Not again. Ah well, good night Gilbert. Break."

He headed towards the door and closed it behind him. Unfortunately, it had left Break and Gilbert alone. He looks over and sees the man jump from the slightly tipped chair that he was sitting on to the table in front of it. He crosses his legs and leans against his two hands, smirking at him.

"Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk. _We're all alone, now Gil~"_ He giggles.

Gilbert tips his hat over his eyes. "Night."

Just as Gilbert decides to even touch the doorknob, he hears someone coughing. He turns around and see Break coughing into his hand. He sees him cough and cough until he is suddenly thrown over the table and lands behind it with a thump. Gilbert has a skeptical look. He has no idea whether or not Break was acting. Reluctantly, he walks over to the table about half way.

"Break?" His voice is steady.

Then he hears more coughing and apparently… _choking_. He walks fast toward the table and lifts up the blanket over it. He didn't see anything underneath it, assuming that Break didn't leave him and locked the door behind. But then again, he thought, there was the balcony doors right there. He picks himself up, seeing as he couldn't find Break under the table… as usual and stares at the blue clothe.

**"BOO!"**

"Wahh!" Gilbert jumps back as Break is suddenly in his face, leaning against the table.

His fingers are laced together and it only took a very moments before Gilbert finally recovers from the recent shock. He growls back at the man, attempting to yell at him before his red eye stops him. There was something… suspicious lurking in his wine red eye. So he gives him his usual confused facial expression.

"What?" Gilbert wants to glare at him but the twinkle in his eye is frightening.

"Hmmm nothing~_ Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk_!" Break giggles.

Gilbert raises an eye brow. "Why are you laughing like that?"

"Why?! Why, he wonders!" Emily chirps in.

"Hey, since when did Gilbert care about how I laugh?" Break says, smirking widely.

Gilbert feels a rush of heat on his face as he takes a step back. He tilts his hat back to cover his eyes as his eyes drifts off to the side, unaware of Break leaning forward.

"S-Since when did I care? I'm only asking?" He couldn't believe he was stuttering.

"Ahh Gilbert, but that's the question that I asked you. A little slow are we?" Break insisted. "So, since when did you care?"

Gilbert growls back but he isn't looking at him. He has no guts as of now and the sad fact that he doesn't want to see the triumphant smirk Break always wore.

"I never--- huh?!"

Gilbert stops dead in his track as he feels hands slightly wrapped around his chest. He feels a pair of lips almost pressed against his neck as one hand slithers down to his side, caressing it ever so softly. He feels his cheeks turn red hot as his throat seemed to be blocked by some random lump. His arms are stiff but they aren't touching the arms wrapped around him. Then those lips curl into a wicked smile and the hold slightly tightens.

"I never what, Gilbert?" Break whispered.

Gilbert chokes on his own words and swallows them back, closing his eyes in the process. He doesn't understand why his body reacts so negatively and doesn't move away or run. He just stays there, like a marionette. Break was controlling the strings and he was just moving in his favor. Gilbert feels a chill go down his spine as he feels a tongue tracing the skin on his neck. Surprisingly, it felt… _good_.

"If you didn't care, than you should've been able to move,"

He pushed the marionette on the table. Gilbert grunted as he felt an arm twist his arm behind his back. His hand automatically braces for the impact. He tries to turn his head but he could feel Break breathing against his neck. Then he took notice how easy it was for Break do push him like that. Gilbert mentally curses himself in the head for not being quick enough.

A hand traces his stomach and he squints his eyes. It doesn't hurt but… it felt uncomfortable. Then the same hand slips under his shirt and roams around his back, causing Gilbert to gasp. He squirmes away from the hand but he knows its futile. Then it suddenly stops, slipping out yet again.

"Hmm all for your beloved master, huh?" Break chuckles.

Gilbert feels anger in him. It wasn't that Break said it, it was _how_ he said it. It sounded like it was pointless, like it was a_ stupid thing to do_. Then he feels like punching the stupid clown. He always wanted to but whenever Break mentioned Oz or anything related to Oz, he felt like killing him with his bare hands. He forced his head to turn around slightly, enough to glare back at the two-faced freak.

What he saw, he couldn't believe it.

Break was staring back at him, with a gaze unwavering. He was smiling back, almost sadly. And his red eye was filled with empathy. _And… he almost looked human_. And it scared Gilbert. As if a trick of a light, it was gone. He bent down and pressed his lips against Gilbert's neck, feeling the shivers that raced down on his spine. He bit down on the pale skin as his hand traveled down his black pants.

Gilbert squirmed as he got nearer and nearer to his manhood. And the bite or rather his clever tongue licking and lapping his skin was definitely **not** helping him at all. He could feel heat in his stomach slowly travel down. He gasped as a warm hand somehow slipped in his pants and grabbed for his manhood.

"How perverted , Gilbert. You're already this hard?" In fact, Gilbert didn't even know he was hard.

He felt his hand rub the tip of his cock with his thumb as the rest of the fingers stroked and squeezed his cock. Gilbert hid his moans by biting his lip, tasting the iron salt-like taste. He felt it squeeze his ball sack while playing with the slit. Gilbert felt like his head was going to explode.

"B-Break… s… s-stop t-that," His voice came out raspy.

"Hmm, are you sure?" Break gave a sudden squeeze to the harden object.

Gilbert jerked into the table, unintentionally letting out a small moan as his head fell against the table again. He could feel that he was already half wet and his body was responding eagerly at the hand that massaged him. Gilbert felt like his mind was still sane at the very least. And he was going to **force** himself to be sane till the very end.

"S-Stop… B-Break…"

Gilbert heard no replied but only felt him smirk against his neck. His one free hand reached down and unbuttoned the button, taking out his hard member. Gilbert felt the cold air suddenly rush in, instantly making it even more hard. He though he heard Break chuckle as he started to pump him. Gilbert moaned, gripping the table underneath him, unable to stay sane as he wanted to.

He could feel the tongue swirled around his neck as long fingers stroked tenderly against his member. Gilbert felt like he was going to drop; luckily the table was underneath him or else he would've fell completely on the floor, withering in want and ecstasy. He shut his eyes tight as he heard small moans that were coming from him. It increased when one hand slithered up his chest, reaching for his nipple and gave it a quick squeeze.

"A-Ah!" Gilbert jerked into the table again.

Break could only _smirk_ at the eager reaction. Gilbert felt his climax coming but surprisingly found himself a little to busy to actually care. He found Break's hand pumping more faster as his other hand gave tender yet forceful rubs and squeezes against his perk nipple. Then he came with a long cry as he tightened his grip on the table clothe. He found himself panting for a few seconds before trying to stand up. Instantly, the weight that was pushing him down was gone. He turned around and saw Break licking the liquid on his fingers deliberately. _Like it tasted_** that**_ good._

"Ah well," He said as he 'popped' on of his fingers, "its getting late now. If you need anything, Gilbert, I will be in my room."

He waved at the man as he skipped out the room, giggling down the hallway. Gilbert stared in what seemed to be confusion, anger and embarrassment. Not only that, he felt himself go halfway hard when he saw Break lick the cum off of his fingers. His face flushed as he hung his head in shame. Whether he wanted to or not, he had a feeling that he was going to wake up in Break's room.


End file.
